


Happy Birthday, Sammy

by SammysDove_CrowleysKitten



Series: One-Shots and Such [44]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Cake, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Sam's Birthday, Sex, birthday surprise, corsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 11:22:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14519445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten/pseuds/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten
Summary: Reader surprises her boyfriend Sam on his birthday





	Happy Birthday, Sammy

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Lovelies,
> 
> Just a little something quick I whipped up for Sam's birthday today :)
> 
> Hope you guys like it.
> 
> I'm not gonna lie, the smut scene is like super short, but alas it does exist lol

* * *

 

  

You had adjusted everything at least a dozen times, you wanted this to be perfect for Sam. The boys didn’t get a lot of time to celebrate the normal things in life, so being Sam’s girlfriend made you want to celebrate them even more. You always baked Dean pies for his birthday or found a way to get him whatever thing he’d been wanting for Baby at the time... and for Sam? Well, he was the easier one, you bought him a book, made him dinner and a small cake, and he would be more than happy. He always told you that the fact of you simply remembering it was his birthday was enough for him, it reminded him how much you loved him and what he meant to you.

 

This birthday was the first one after your one year anniversary though, so you really wanted to make it count. Sitting nearly in the dark, with how dim the bedside lamp was, you adjusted your navy colored corset again, and sighed. “Calm down, you know he’ll love it. Just gotta wait for him to come home.” As if on cue, You heard the heavy bunker door fall shut and Sam’s voice carried through the bunker. “Y/N, I’m Back.”

 

“How was the bar, Baby?” You bellowed trying to force your meek voice through the halls.

 

“Good, Dean and I had a few birthday drinks and then he ditched me for a blonde.” You could hear the thudding of Sam’s boots as he strolled through the bunker. “So it’s just us tonight… Where are you?”

 

“In our room.” The footfalls drew nearer and you picked up the cake that had been resting at the foot of the bed. When he pushed the door open, he was met with your big E/C doe eyes and the sight of his birthday gift. You were kneeling on the mattress with a lace navy corset, matching lace stockings, and a dark blue bow wrapped around your neck as if it were a collar. “Happy Birthday, Handsome… I was hoping you’d come home alone.”

 

He stood, stock still, in the doorway, his eyes drinking in everything that was laid in front of him. You could practically see his eyes darkening with lust, even in the dim light. “Jesus, Y/N.”

 

“Do you like it?” You tried to sound sensual, but it came out a little sounding unsure under the weight of his lust filled eyes. He stalked across the room, shrugging off his jacket as he moved, “I made the cake myself.”

 

“Looks delicious… The cake too.” He smirked, ducking down to crash his lips into yours. “What do you say we hold off on the cake and I dig straight into my birthday present.” He took the cake from your hands, and set it on the chest of drawers. Turning back to you, he pulled his shirt over his head and you were practically drooling over his chest. After a year of seeing him shirtless every night, you still weren’t immune to the glory that was Sam Winchester. Forcing yourself to gain composure, you brought your hands up to cup your breasts, massaging them enticingly, and allowing your head to fall back in show for Sam. He palmed himself, growing harder every second that he kept watching. Knowing how much you loved to have your breasts lavished with attention and seeing you touch yourself only turned him on more. “Fuck, Baby.”

 

“I know you like it rough, Sammy.” You purred, “So for your birthday, I want you to take any part of me you want, get as rough with me as you want--- mmm--- and do anything you want to me.” You laid back, spreading your legs for him, letting him see just how willing you were to give him this.

 

You could see the change in his eyes, Sam shifted into Dom mode and a devious grin slowly crept across his lips when he saw you weren’t wearing any underwear. “Looks like part of my present is already unwrapped.” He cupped your slick soaked pussy, running his thick fingers over your slit. 

 

“Oh, Sammy.” You gasped, arching your back when he worked three fingers into you with ease.

 

“Three fingers already, this is a good present.” He undid the clips of your corset, freeing your large breasts from their confines, before freeing himself of his tight jeans, and his boxers. All that remained were your thin stockings and your beautiful little bow. He worked your stockings down your legs, kissing every inch of skin as he went. “I think I wanna leave this part of my girl wrapped up.” He smirked, tapping the bow with his index finger. “Do you really wanna do this Baby?”

 

“I’ve never wanted to do anything more.” 

 

“Fuck, I was hoping you’d say that.” He kissed you stomach, working his way up until he was at your breast. He eagerly took your nipple in his mouth, nipping and sucking, bringing it to a perfect point before moving to the other one. “Can you wear your clamps?”

 

“Sammy,” you giggled, “I said anything… besides, you know I love my clamps.” He pulled your “toy box” from beneath the bed and pulled out the clamps with the chain. Tenderly, Sam placed each one on your nipples, being sure they weren’t too tight. Once they were in place, he grabbed his tie that he’d left hanging on the bed and tied it around your wrists.

 

“You’re so perfect.” He praised. Sam gripped your hips and flipped you so you were on your forearms and knees. Grabbing your ass, his large hands nearly covered each side as he massaged the soft flesh before letting one hand fall with a hard smack, drawing a whimper from your lips.

 

“Please, Sam.” You begged, pushing your ass out more.

 

“I know, you like getting spanked. Don’t you, Baby?”

 

“Yes.” 

 

He brought his hand down a few more times, and dipped his fingers back into your heat. “Even more wet… You are perfect.” He stole some of your slick, pumping his thick length, and lining up. “Ready baby?”

 

“Yes,” you begged. He stalled for a second, and slammed home, driving you forward on the mattress. “Sam!” He snapped his hips, filling you quickly over and over, the sound of his movements filling the room. “Ahh, Sam!” You cried.

 

He grasped a handful of your hair and pulled you up so your back was flush against his chest, still thrusting inside you. “Cum with me.” He ordered. You moaned, drinking in the ecstasy of his thrusts. He plunged his thick length inside you a couple more times and heat flooded you as Sam came. Your own wall of pleasure shattered and you fell limp in his arms. Sam collapsed onto the bed, taking you down with him. He pulled out and you turned to face him, your arms and legs tangling with him. His strong arms wrapped around you, pulling you closer. “Thank you, Babygirl.” He panted, “This was a damn good present.” He wound a hand in the hair at the back of your head and pulled you in for a rough kiss, he ran his tongue across your bottom lip and you granted him access, giggling and moving back as far as his grip would allow once you tasted him.

 

“What?”   
  


 

“You taste like cheap whiskey and bar food.” You laughed, burying your face in his chest and kissing his anti-possession tattoo. “What do you say we dig in to that cake before round two, hmm?” He let out a deep, genuine laugh that warmed your heart, and you sat up, throwing him the two forks you had stashed on the nightstand before carefully bringing the cake over to the bed. He wrapped an arm around you, taking the first bite of cake and handing you your fork. “Happy Birthday, Baby… I love you, Sam.”

 

“I love you too, Y/N… Thank you so much for everything tonight, Beautiful.”


End file.
